Hikers and backpackers often want to bring cold drinks and food items along on their excursions. While many hikers have long since learned to chill or even freeze water bottles prior to a hike in order to enjoy ice-cold water as the hike progresses, traditional methods of carrying chilled food items tend to require bulky lunch coolers with separate chemical cooling packs. Even on a short expedition, carried weight is one of a hiker's most important considerations. The extra weight and space of a food cooler can discourage hikers from bringing a food item at all.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists for a tool with which hikers can carry chilled food items and water without an overabundance of weight and bulk.